Now We're Safe
by Snowthistle
Summary: Something goes wrong in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Sadstuck Katnep. Character death.


We weren't expecting for this to happen. We were only supposed head to Horuss' place for supplies and return to the hideout. Something felt off however, so we had to pass off the supplies to Kurloz and told him to meet us back at the base. Oh if only I had asked him to stay. I would have begged if I needed to. I shouldn't have told him we were going to be fine. I shouldn't have been so stupid, and I should have asked him to send back up. There was no time for us to escape, and neither of us would have had the time to call someone for help. If only I had time to tell Meulin that I wasn't coming back and that I hope she'll stay safe. If only I had the time to tell Equius to stay strong and thank him for being such a wonderful moirail and best friend for all these years. I'm so sorry for leaving them behind.

They came for us with their rotting, undead bodies; the vulgar, putrid stench permeated the air and filled my nostrils. I still wasn't used to seeing their decaying bodies with their sallow skin and exposed ribs. I would never get used to seeing their blank eyes and hearing their low moans and groans. If only we weren't thrust into this. I wish we were still living our normal lives, but I suppose that's not going to happen anytime soon. Karkat was ready to fight them once again, but I could tell he was scared too. He couldn't hide anything from me, but he kept up his normal attitude to ease off the tension a little, not that it did much.

I dug my claws through the neck of one living cadaver and sliced another in half. Their already rotting body parts hit the asphalt with a sickening thud. More appeared behind them, and I fought through them as well as I could. Karkat was at the other end of the area fighting off incoming adversaries. Perhaps we would be able to fight them off after all. These disgusting creatures were no match for my claws and his sickle. At least that's what I thought.

I had a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. Karkat and I had everything covered at the moment, so hopefully everything would go smoothly. I was wrong, however, for as soon as we finished fighting off the few that were with us, there were more. We continued to fight back as aggressively as we could. I brought out the gun I had with me and fired off rounds which caused the caseous bodies to explode from the force of the impact. It was disgusting- no more like revolting- to see these _things_ explode in such obscene ways. To say it unnerved me is of little description to what I felt having to watch these things crawling around slowly in huge numbers. I backed away from the crawling mass of decay and observed my surroundings.

There was no escape. There was no escape. _There was no escape._ Karkat and I were completely surrounded by a ring of animated cadavers starving for flesh and brains. There was no way out, and two trolls are not enough to take out this many adversaries. With a heavy heart I turned around slowly to face Karkat. He must have realized that we were outnumbered too, and he slowly turned to face me. I cringed slightly as I saw his slightly bent arm pooling with blood; he had been bitten by one of these _monsters_. He looked at me with a helpless, defeated expression. He knew he would turn if we didn't do something soon. Both of us stood at opposite ends of the ring, endless moaning and groaning resounding through the air, with stoic expressions. We knew what we had to do now, for there was nothing we could do to fight back anymore. We slowly approached each other and met in the middle of the circle. Our adversaries slowly advanced upon us as we sat down beside each other. Karkat's arm was beginning to fester and blood spilled down his arm, but that was alright because we would be safe now. No one could hurt us and everything would be alright.

We pressed our heads together and held each others' hands. It was good to know that he would still be himself in our final moments. I told him I loved him, and he smiled and said he loved me too. There was no point in him being grumpy or sad; he knew we were going to be safe. His touch was still warm, and I relished every moment as I brought the barrel of the semi-automatic pistol to my head. There was no need to use the gun with the special bullets because we are trolls; we're not one of _them_. Now was the time to be the bravest I've ever been. I'd be safe with Karkat soon. Karkat was calm and quiet beside me, and I needed to hurry or else he wouldn't be able to be with me.

Olive tears rolled down her cheeks, and candy red ran down his. She took a deep breath and pressed the muzzle against her temple, and her finger firmly squeezed the trigger, causing a loud bang to explode through the air. Their heads fell limply to their chests, and Nepeta's hand carrying the pistol fell to the ground in silence as the ring of their rotting adversaries closed in on them. Everything was okay, however, because they were safe now. Nothing would hurt. No more blood would be shed. No more tears to be cried. Everything would be alright, for they were together even in death.

* * *

This was based off a dream I had where Karkat and Nepeta were in the middle of a zombie apocalypse or whatever. I don't normally read or write zombie stories, but this gave me a chance to write something Sadstuck. I think I got the gun parts correct...I checked Google just in case.


End file.
